Fairytales gone bad
by Nemon
Summary: Recueil d'os sur les relations entre les divers persos de FFVII. Zack/Cloud pour le premier, Génésis, Angeal et Sephiro pour le deuxième. Et Barret pour le dernier.
1. Un autre départ

**OS Faitytales gone bad**

1° OS : Un autre départ.

Je balaye de mon regard bleu turquoise aux reflets mako le paysage chargé devant moi. Une plaine désertique avec des montagnes décharnées. Et 3000 soldats faces à moi, colorants de bleu et d'argent le paysage jaune de poussière. Et nous somme en plein soleil, sous les feux de la rampe.

Leur casque m'empêche de voir leur visage, leur expression. Au fond c'est mieux ainsi. Ainsi, ils me sont anonymes. Je ne serais pas si un de ces pantins était une de mes connaissances. Ils sont des marionnettes armées, chargés de m'exécuté avec ce casque. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je veux juste être libre, libre avec Cloud. Mais ils sont un rempart. Je dois les combattre. C'est peut être ça, le prix de la liberté. Tuer pour être libre ou mourir pour avoir voulu l'être.

L'entends un ordre ; ils pointent leur armes respectives vers moi. Leurs fusils et leurs sabres rayonnent sous le soleil de plomb. Moi-même je saisi mon épée, l'épée d'Angeal, à deux bras pour réciter les vers si encrés dans mon âmes.

Angeal, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'abimer sa lame…

« Embrace your dreams, and what ever happens, protect your honour. »

Je vais le faire, Angel, je vais les affronter et devenir un héro. Et je vais réparer mon honneur. Je vais arrêter de fuir.

Ces vers sont si approprier à la situation…

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Le combat n'a pas encore commencé, tout le monde attend. Attend quoi ? Je ne sais pas, un signe peut être ?

Il n'y pas un bruit. Tout est immobile. Même le temps. Le calme avant la tempête, résonna une voix sarcastique dans mon esprit.

Peu importe. Je fronce les sourcils, déterminé plus que jamais, et dirige mon regard de braise vers les soldats. Frissonnent t-ils ? En tout cas moi oui. Je sens l'adrénaline couler en moi, me provoquant des picotements quand elle réagit avec la mako dans mes veines. J'ai un creux dans le ventre. Est-ce de la peur, de l'anticipation ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur. Mais pourquoi aurais-je peur ? De mourir ? Non, je serais vraiment libre dans ce cas, et je serais mort en réalisant mon rêve. Mais si je meurs, qui s'occupera de Cloud ? Alors, j'ai peut être peur finalement. Mais pas pour moi. J'ai peur pour Cloud. Il n'y a pas de raison, je l'ai bien caché…

Je soupire et fonce.

Et tout vas si vite, pourtant je vois tout au ralenti. C'est paradoxal, je sais. Mais comment expliquer autrement le faite que je ne vois pas mes mouvements, que je ne me vois pas trancher ce type en deux, que je ne me vois pas repousser brutalement un autre par un coup de genou, ou de coude, tout en voyant les goutes de sangs en expansion dans les airs. Elles semblent irradiées sous le soleil. Quel triste spectacle… J'aurais voulu que ce projecteur unique n'éclaire pas cette scène morbide, même si elle est la funeste preuve de mon héroïsme.

Je ne laisse derrière moi qu'un désert de sang et de corps. Quelqu'un va-t-il pleurer pour eux ? Si je survis, je le ferais. Ils sont ceux qui m'ont devenir un héro, je leur doit bien, n'est ce pas ?

Je suis essoufflé. Combien il y en reste t'il ? Une dizaine tout du moins. Mais ils ne bougent pas. Ce liquide sur leurs joues, c'est des larmes ? Je devrais les laisser en vie…mais si je le fais, la Shinra expérimentera sur eux.

« Désolé, les gars, » murmurais-je.

Ils semblent surpris. Encore plus quand l'épée broyeuse leur fauche le corps. Un casque tombe. Celui là, je le connaissais. Il était rentré dans l'armée en même temps que moi, c'était un compagnon de cellules…

J'halète, tousse. De la poussière de sang s'est collée au fond de ma gorge. Et j'ai mal. J'ai plusieurs blessures sur le corps. Balles, coups de sabres… Ais-je vraiment battu tous ces soldats ?

Je me sens léger…et dégouté. Tous ces corps…cette marre de sang…manquerais plus les flammes et on se croirait à Nibelhiem.

Ça me dégoute…mais je devais le faire…c'était moi ou eux. Et je suis égoïste, alors je me suis choisi moi. J'ai préféré ma vie à celle de 3000 soldats.

C'est répugnant.

C'est…moi.

C'est moi…le héro…

C'est moi qui les ais tué…

J'étouffe un sanglot, je pleurerais après ; Cloud doit s'inquiéter. Me mettant en marche malgré les tiraillements de mon corps, je clopine vers la colline où je l'ai caché. J'espère qu'il n'a rien…et j'espère qu'il n'a pas vu…

Il est toujours là…adossé à la pierre. Je souffle de soulagement. Il n'est blessé et n'a rien vu.

Il a du m'entendre car il relève la tête. Je vois dans ces yeux qu'il était inquiet, perdu. Il l'est toujours, me rendis-je compte enfin. C'est vrai que dois faire un triste spectacle. Je suis couvert de sang et des blessures partout. Au moins, le soleil et voilé. Ça attenu les reflets de sangs. Est-ce toi, Cloud, qui a appelé les nuages pour finalement cacher mon carnage ?

Je lui offre un sourire rassurant. Mais il secoue la tête et essaye de se lever. J'accoure et l'aide de mon mieux. Mais il ne regarde pas le sourire que je fais, il fixe mes blessures. Quelque part, je suis heureux qu'il se souci de moi. Mais je n'aime pas le voir angoissé.

Je lui relève le menton et écarte des mèches blondes de son visage, laissant une trainé sanglante sur sa peau trop pale sans le vouloir.

« C'est ok ! » rigolais-je en refaisant un sourire.

Il a l'air un peu plus rassuré…

Puis une détonation. J'écarquille les yeux. Je vois la balle foncer vers moi, vers mon cœur. Je la vois au ralenti, comme les gouttes de sangs. Il restait des soldats, finalement ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas tiré avant ?

Dans un instant tout sera fini, de toute façon. Je me mets devant Cloud. Ultime barrière. Mais je constate avec horreur qu'il s'est mis devant moi, les bras écartés.

Non…

Le sang gicle. Les gouttes restent aussi en expansion. Mais pas de soleil pour elle. Elles n'en ont pas besoin, elles rayonnent elles mêmes de la mako.

Non…

Je le vois s'effondré. Une marionnette coupée de ses fils.

Non…

Et je le réceptionne dans mes bras. Il n'était pas loin de moi, juste devant.

« Cloud… »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi, merde ! C'est pour lui que je me suis battu, s'il meurt, ça n'a aucun sens !

Il tousse, crachant du sang. Mais il me sourit, faiblement.

« Zack, » siffle t-il, à cause de sa respiration difficile.

Je sursaute et me laisse tomber au sol, assurant ma prise sur son corps. Son sang recouvre un peu plus mes habits, déjà écarlates.

« Ne parle pas… » suppliais-je. Mais ma voix sonnait étrangère à mes oreilles.

Il a du sans rendre compte car ses yeux se voilent de culpabilité.

« Désolé… »

« Arrête, tu vas t'épuiser ! »

De l'eau coule sur son visage…mes larmes ?

« Je… »

« Arrête ! Tu vas me sortir une connerie ! »

Il me regarde puis rigole un peu…

J'ai mal…C'est un son magnifique que je n'entends que rarement de lui. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le comparer au chant d'un cigne. Et un cigne ne chante qu'avant sa mort…

Il faut des soins, réalisais-je. Je sorti prestement mon PHS. Mais Cloud me saisi la main en secouant la tête. Ce qui le fit encore toussé.

« Tifa… » murmure t-il. « Protège-la… pour moi… »

Mais tu ne te soucis vraiment de ça, du moins ce n'est pas ta première préoccupation, n'est ce pas Cloudy ? Tu veux autre chose par cette promesse…Tu ne veux pas que j'abandonne ? C'est ça ?

« Cloud… »

Il me fixa de ces yeux bleus. Et je ne peux que souffler.

« Cloudy…merci. »

Il me sourit, paisiblement cette foi. Son visage reflète une expression de douceur, enfin en paix avec lui-même. Mais ces yeux sont maintenant si flou…

Je le vis fermer les yeux lentement. Je dégluti douloureusement. Un poids dans ma gorge et le creux dans mon ventre ce firent sentirent de plus belle quand il cela ses paupières. Et s'amplifiaient quand il lâcha ma main.

Mes épaules se secouèrent de sanglots, je serrai le corps de plus en plus froid de mon ami au creux de mes bras. Mes larmes roulaient et finissaient sur ses joues, lavant le sang que j'avais mis sur lui. Et la pluie commença à tomber, finissant le travail de mes larmes et créant un lac rougeâtre autour de nous.

Il ne le méritait pas. IL NE LE MÉRITAIT PAS !!! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, LA HAUT ?

Je criais, je hurlais. Je pleurais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Mais à la fin, les nuages laissaient passer à de rares moments le soleil.

J'hoqueta en sentant sa caresse sur ma joue. Mais je n'étais pas celui à réchauffer…c'était Cloud…

Ne pouvait-il pas être au soleil lui aussi ? Pourquoi les nuages le gardaient jalousement dans l'ombre…

Pourquoi son prénom devrait il cacher sa personnalité ?

Je le reposa, caressant tendrement à mon tour sa joue. Si le soleil ne voulait pas le réconforter, alors je le ferais. J'écarta encore une foi ses mèches humides. La trace sanglante que je lui avais faite était partie, diluée. Peu importes, il ressemblait vraiment à un ange…

Je senti d'autre larmes couler sur mes joues. _Merde_… Pourquoi…c'était à moi de mourir…

L'astre lumineux consenti enfin à le recouvrir. L'éclat argenté de sa boucle d'oreille m'aveugla et me fit me ressaisir.

Je tourna délicatement sa tête et détacha la boucle, ma mettant à la place d'une des miennes, et lui fit ma même chose. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais, à moi, ça me réconfortait. C'était qu'une simple sphère en argent, presque grossière. Mais c'était la sienne. Et c'était ça l'important.

J'entendis finalement des pas derrière moi, pendant que contemplait son sourire désormais figé.

« Zack ? »

Je reconnu la voix de Reno avec un sourire nostalgique. Un turk assez sympa.

« T'es venu m'abattre ? » demandais-je.

J'entendis un grognement dans mon dos.

« Nan, juste te prévenir. » Il marqua une pose et me rejoignis. « J'ai déjà flingué les types qui ont fait ça. Maintenant, regagnes tout de suite Midgar. »

Je lui adressai un coup d'œil étonné au quel il répondit.

« J'ai fini mes horaires il y a dix minutes. »

J'éclatai de rire et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, » fis je en me saisissant de l'épée d'Angeal. Mais je m'arrêtai pour voir Cloud une dernière foi. « Que vas-tu faire de lui ? »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve dans une fosse comme le cimetière dans secteur 6.

Il se gratta la tête. « Je suppose qu'on va l'enterrer à Nibelheim… »

Pourquoi pas. Il a le droit au repos maintenant. Et puis ça mère est là bas…

Alors pourquoi mon cœur est si lourd quand je me dirige vers cette ville polluée ?

Cloud, Reno est un chic type, je lui fais confiance. Alors ne t'en fait pas, je tiendrais cette promesse.

* * *

J'ai pas put m'empécher de mettre Reno à la fin... héhé, désolée (mais l'ai pas du tout en vrai)

Donc voilaaaaaaa, je voulais faire une autre fin pour CC. Et comme tout le monde s'attend à voir Zack mourrir, pourquoi pas l'inverce cette fois?

Bon je sais que la fin est pas trop géniale, mais j'avais vraiment pas d'idée comment la terminer. Je vois pas trop Zack laisser le corps de Cloud comme ça, sans rien. Et comme Aerith ne connait pas encore Cloud, elle peut pas l'emmener à la Lifestream. J'ai penser à un moment de remplacer Reno par la véritable mère de Aerith, mais ça aurait fait vraiment... érange. J'ai finnalement évité...

Donc comme indiquer, c'est un os, pas de suite (mais vous pouvez toujours faire une fic sur ça, pas de problème.) Le prochain portera sur la rivalité entre Genisis et Sephiroth!

A plus! ^^


	2. RivalitéFraternité

2° OS : Rivalité/Fraternité

Je grimaçai devant les ricanements de mes idiots de camarade. Enfin, ils sont plus qu'idiot. Ils sont en train de se moquer de moi alors que pas plus tard qu'hier, je leur ais foutu la pire raclée de leur misérable existence. Ce qui fait encore plus pitié, c'est que c'était pour les même raison…

Mais quels abrutis !

Ils touchent une seule fois mon livre, je les déchire ! Loveless est mon bouquin préféré alors pas touche. Je ne suis pas responsable de leur insensibilité à l'art de l'écriture. Par contre, je peux être responsable de leur futur séjour à l'infirmerie…

Cette simple pensée me fait sourire.

« Hey, pourquoi tu t'fous d'nous 'foiré ! » beugle Régis, le type à d'autre qui ne résonne que par sa virilité.

Ça doit lui prendre toute l'activité de son cerveau, ce genre d'effort.

Bref, revenons à la réalité, non moins écœurante.

« Plait-il ? » fis-je avec un rictus.

Ils ont du mal avec le soutenu et prennent au moins dix minutes pour chercher de la répartie.

« Gnééééééé ? »

C'est pire que d'habitude…

Je soupire en affichant un air dégouté et m'en vais. Je ne fuis pas ! Je viens de vous dire que je les étale comme je veux, ils sont trop nuls. J'ai juste un rendez vous avec mon frère de cœur et il a horreur des retard. Ça tombe bien puisque j'en ai déjà deux minutes. Le temps d'arriver à ce café et je serais en retard d'un quart d'heure…

Je vais me faire déchirer…

Oh, et puis, les stars se font attendre, n'est ce pas ?

Ok, je suis pas encore une star, mais je suis le plus cultivé de mon groupe de soldat – ce qui n'est pas très difficile, certes – et en plus j'ai été retardé par deux être ayant subi une régression de leur boite crânienne.

Passons, je suis arrivé à ce bar et je cherche maintenant des yeux mon frère d'arme. Comment ne pourrais-je pas apercevoir un colosse brun… Il n'est pourtant pas discret, Angeal…

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, » fis-je à une serveuse d'un ton charmeur avec un petit sourire coquin. « Je cherche un ami. Il a une tête de plus que moi, des cheveux bruns, tirés vers l'arrière, et des yeux bleus. »

Elle se mit à glousser en rougissant et m'indiqua un coin de la pièce où on ne voyait pas bien les tables.

« Merci, » souris-je, toujours charmeur.

Et me désintéressant vite de cette médiocre artiste, je me dirige vers la table indiquée.

Je soupire en apercevant mon ami et m'apprête à l'accoster. Sauf qu'il éclate de rire.

Angeal + rire = MATH ERROR

Y a que moi qui arrive à le décoincer ! Qui est mon rival… Qui est le saligo qui me pique mon statu de petit frère ?

Je le connais depuis le bac à sable, on a grandi ensemble, on est entré dans l'armée ensemble…on... n'est pas dans les même groupe mais on se voit tous les jours quand même !

De quel droit un sale type vient prendre ma place ?

Oui, un type car même s'il a d'immense cheveux argentés – je ne savais même pas que cette couleur existait comme coloration – cette personne ne peut être que de sexe masculin.

« Génésis ! » me salua Angeal en m'apercevant. « Tu es en retard, » reprit t-il après m'avoir fait une accolade, spécifique à moi.

« Des crétins de mon dortoir, » me justifiais-je.

Je respire un bon coup, envoyant au fond de moi l'envie de foudroyer l'inconnu et me tourne vers lui, les yeux les plus neutres possibles.

« Je te présente Sephiroth, un nouveau dans mon groupe. Il est mon binôme dans le cours de survie. Sephiroth, je te présente Génésis, mon meilleur ami, » fit Angeal en nous montrant d'un geste de la main.

Je fis un faux sourire et lui tendit la main.

« Enchanté, » dis-je en m'efforçant de paraitre amical et de ne pas écraser cette main.

« De même, » répondit l'argenté, avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Angeal parut content et on se mit tous les trois à discuter de l'armée, du SOLDIER, de la Shinra…

Enfin, je parlais, Angeal faisait quelques commentaires et Sephiroth écoutait calmement en disant quelques fois d'autres commentaires.

Si Angeal paraissait content de voir 'Seph' parler, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je lui ferais bien bouffer sa langue à cet arriviste ! Angeal est MON frère, pas le sien.

Puis on arrive à l'entrée de la Shinra, sans s'en apercevoir.

« Nous allons par là, » indiqua Sephiroth en accentuant sur le 'nous'.

« Je sais, » fis-je en sifflant.

« Alors, j'espère que nous nous reverrons, » ajoute t-il en me serrant la main.

Je lui refis un sourire hypocrite.

« Moi de même. »

Il fit lui aussi un rictus devant l'air étonner de son compagnon d'arme.

« Bonne chance, » railla t-il.

Je sursautai et le fusilla du regard.

« Je ne te céderais en rien, » soufflais-je assez bas pour qu'Angeal n'entende pas.

Bien sur qu'il l'avait compris. Mais je ne lui laisserais pas Angeal. Qu'il se trouve un autre frère, celui là c'est le mien !

* * *

Voila, je me demmandais comment Seph (j'ai la flemme d'écrire son nom en entier) , Angeal et Génésis s'étaient rencontrer et pourquoi Génésis en voulait à Seph. Hors, Génésis et Angeal se connaisent depuis longtemps, alors Génésis aurait pu être jalou de Seph si se dernier est l'ami d'Angeal...un peu comme un grand frère jalou de l'arriver d'un bébé dans la famille.

Bouaf, au moins j'ai essayé.

Merci Otso-dono pour ta rewiew ^^

Le prochain OS sera sur Barret!


	3. Bienvenu à Corel City

**OS Fairytales gone bad n° 3**

3 Bienvenu à Corel!

« Barret, peux tu me donner le sac derrière toi ? » demanda Minna en souriant doucement à son mari.

Ce dernier se retourna et chercha le sac des yeux.

« Quel sac ? » finit-il par demander.

Minna rigola est lui montra du doigt un sac en osier au dessus d'une armoire.

« Je suis trop petite, » dévoila t-elle avec un sourire.

Barret lui rendit son sourire et se saisi du panier.

« Que fais tu ? » demanda t-il enfin, en la voyant remplir le sac avec divers produits.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et se rapprocha de lui en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« On est invité par Vled et Yvelyne avec Dayne. Je t'en ais parlé hier ! »

Même si elle avait mit ses poings sur ses hanches et prit un air menaçant, elle n'arrivait pas à cacher la lueur amusée dans son regard marron et vert.

« Ah ? » sourit Barret en mettant une de ses mains sur le front.

« Oui. » Elle l'embrassa et partit mettre son pull beige, celui que sa grand-mère lui avait offert à ses seize ans. Barret aimait bien ce pull. Elle le portait quand il l'avait demandé en mariage. « Fais un effort enfin !! » le gronda t-elle en revenant.

« Mais j'aime bien ce blouson ! » contra t-il. « Il est super agréable. Et c'est toi qui me l'a offert ! »

« Mais il est usé au coude. Je l'ai tellement lavé qu'il a perdu sa couleur noir pour du marron. »

Barret ouvra la bouche pour répliquer mais Dayne fit irruption dans la cuisine.

« Alors les tourtereaux, vous venez ? »

« Apprends à toquez, Dayne… » soupira la jeune femme, toujours en souriant. « Alors, petite Marlène, comment vas-tu ? » fit-elle en se penchant sur le bambin que l'homme tenait dans ces bras.

« Oh, la puce s'est réveillé à 5 heures ce matin ! » dramatisa le brun avec de grands gestes. « Tu veux la prendre ? »

Minna eut un immense sourire et s'empara de la petite pour la papouiller.

« Fais gaffe elle va t'en demander une… » marmonna Dayne à son meilleur ami.

« La faute à qui ? » fit ce dernier sur le même ton.

Dayne parti d'un un grand rire et donna une accolade au plus grand.

« On y va ? » demanda Minna en revenant vers eux.

Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent ensembles dans la maison du jeune turk. Aussitôt, les groupes se formèrent. Barret et Dayne parlèrent politique, voitures, et sports pendant que Minna et Yvelyne papouillait le bébé.

« Felicia ! Ma chérie, vient dire bonjour s'il te plait ! » appela l'hôtesse.

Une petite fille brune avec une coupe en carré dévala un escalier et se présenta toute souriante dans le jardin.

« C'est le bébé ? » demanda t'elle tout de suite en se précipitant vers la petite Marlène.

Sa mère lui fit de gros yeux et lui fit une morale sur la politesse sous les rires des garçons. Et l'après midi passa ainsi, sous les rires joyeux des adultes et celui insouciant des enfants. Pourtant, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Oui ? » demanda Vled en s'éloignant du petit groupe pour téléphoner tranquillement. « Quoi ? J'arrive tout de suite ! Surtout ne les laisse pas filer Tseng ! » ordonna l'homme à son subordonné. « Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir continuer sans moi, » dit-il en revenant.

Sa femme fit la grimace, mécontente, alors que Felicia avait ses yeux qui commençaient à devenir humides.

« T'inquiète, vieux, on comprend ! » assura Barret en lui faisant une accolade.

« Yep ! On finira les bouteilles pour que t'es l'esprit tranquille ! » rigola son meilleur ami.

« Je compte sur vous ! » fit le turk en secouant la tête. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, quelques heures. »

Il embrassa ses femmes et parti vite en moto régler le problème.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe à votre avis ? » demanda Dayne les mains derrières la tête.

« Aucune idée, » soupira Minna en surveillant Felicia qui berçait Marlène.

Aux alentours de 5 heures, Marlène cria d'humeur et Dayne fut contraint de rentré.

« C'était vraiment sympas ! » assura t-il à Yvelyne qui s'excusait du départ de son mari.

« Yep ! » affirma Barret en souriant sincèrement. « Vled est occupé, ça se comprend ! »

Elle leur sourit piteusement et Minna l'entraina dans la cuisine pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle pendant que Barret escortait Felicia qui voulait absolument porter la petite Marlène jusqu'à chez elle.

« Tss, tu la gatte trop ! » rigola le brun en ébouriffant les cheveux de la fillette qui lui répondit en tirant la langue.

« Même pas vrai ! »

Barret relava la tête en entendant un sifflement.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demanda t-il.

« De quoi ? » se retourna son ami.

Il eut sa réponse avec le bruit d'une explosion.

« Bordel, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » jura Barret en voyant plusieurs maison prendre feu sous la pluie de bombardement.

Autour d'eux les gens criaient, hurlaient, pleuraient. Une odeur de chair brulé se mélangeait avec une autre métallique. Des coups de feu retentissaient parfois. Et les gens hurlaient, gémissaient, couraient. Et eux restaient campés sur leurs jambes, immobile, au centre de l'enfer qu'était devenu le village de Corel.

« Maman ! » s'écria Felicia en s'élançant brusquement vers sa maison, tenant toujours Marlène qui hurlait de peur.

« Merde, Felicia ! »

Barret et Dayne coururent à leur tour vers la fillette. Mais un tank passa, manqua d'écraser les petites et tira sur les deux hommes. Sur son côté droit, Barret aperçu le logo de la Shin ra

La suite fut obscure. Obscure et rouge. D'un rouge sombre, piquant…et peuplé de pleurs et de malheurs.

C'est dans cette atmosphère que Barret se réveilla. Une douleur poignante à sa main droite manquait à tout moment de le refaire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Peut être le fit t-il plusieurs foi, il n'en savait rien. Mais quand il réussi à émerger finalement des bras de Morphée, Barret, montagne inébranlable, souhaita de tout son cœur se rendormir, voir une autre réalité que celle-ci.

Le village n'était plus que cendre, quelques feu survivant ici et là. Des corps calcinés ou criblés de balles jonchaient le sol. Il les connaissait. Il les connaissait presque touts. Mais ils n'étaient pas reconnaissables. Certains, comme lui, avaient survécu, mais ils étaient détruits, des deux sens.

Barret était comme eux, une épave, un fantôme vivant de ce village damné.

« Barret… » souffla son ami défiguré, coincé sous une tôle. « Barret, je t'en prit…aide moi ! » suppliait-il la voix sifflante.

Il s'exécuta, heureux de détourner son attention de ce spectacle morbide. Il pensait à autre chose. Mais en essayant de soulever la tôle, il s'aperçu d'autre chose. Sa main droite était…n'était plus. Juste un moignon écrasé, parfois brulé, en restait.

Et Barret hurla. Hurla de rage, de peur, de tristesse…peut importe. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient jointes à ses cris, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre conscience.

Et quand il reprit ses esprits, Dayne avait succombé. La tôle que Barret avait réussi à enlever recouvrait juste une trace sanglante. Mais pas de jambe, même pas le bas du corps.

Sonné, traumatisé, le géant se déplaça difficilement vers la maison de Vled et d'Yvelyne. Sa femme, sa douce femme…

Mais comme toutes les maisons, celle-ci était en ruines fumante. Elle s'était effondrée sur elle-même et sur ses occupantes. Un tombeau de taille pour deux anges.

Barret était à genoux, contemplant le dernier endroit où il avait vu sa femme.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Son corps s'occupait lui-même de sa survit mais pas son cerveau. Son esprit avait quitté ce corps, l'abandonnant à la douleur, les yeux écarquillés devant cette injustice.

Mais le symbole 'Shinra !' clignota dans son esprit. Barret sursauta. Il se rappelait. Juste avant de sombrer, il avait vu ce logo sur le tank, grâce à un reflet rougeâtre des flammes sur le métal.

Maintenant son objectif était clair.

La Shinra devait payer. Au oui…elle devait souffrir, autant qu'il souffrait en ce moment. La Shinra devait mourir, comme elle avait assassiné ses innocents.

En proies à ses pensées folles et belliqueuses, il éclata d'un rire dément. Il hurlait de rire devant les décombres morbides, abandonné à sa folie.

C'est comme ça que les médecins le retrouvèrent. Ils lui coupèrent sa main inutilisable, soignèrent sa joue ensanglantée, le ramenèrent au centre du village.

Là, il réussit à surmonter sa folie en entendant les hurlements de Marlène, troublant le silence pesant du village en deuil. Grâce à elle, il chassa de son esprit les inhumaines pensées qu'il avait eut, ne gardant que la colère et la rancœur. Grâce à elle, il réussit à surmonté les épreuves.

Il lui montrera sa reconnaissance en l'élevant, la protégeant. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle serait sa fille, l'enfant qu'il aurait du avoir avec Minna. Elle était la fille de Blayne aussi.

Il allait la protéger. Il devait le faire. Il n'avait plus qu'elle.

* * *

Hum, ceci est en réalité un test rp, pas vraiment un OS.

Ceci dit, je l'aime beaucoup, alors j'ai décidé de le mettre sur fanfiction ^^

Il y a peut être des erreurs avec FFVII. Dans certains sites, ils disent que Dayne est mort, d'autres qu'il est vivant, et d'autres qui disent qu'il s'est jeté d'un falaise. Vu que j'ai jamais joué, je n'ai aucune idée de la vérité. Pour moi, je pense que c'est ce qui c'est passé.

C'est le dernier OS, mais si vous voulez que j'en fasse un autre, disez moi sur qui! ^^ Sinon, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce receuil. Je vais plus me concentrer sur mes autres fics maintenant.

Bye à tout le monde!


End file.
